User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Dr. Frank N. Furter page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 20:51, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Re: Thank You Salutations! First of all, I would like to say a big congratulations on getting your story on the site! That's super exciting and I'm glad I was able to help. It became quite a nice story, and I'm definitely enjoying the read right now. You've done an excellent job, and I wish you luck in your future submissions! In regards to your next story, I'll keep my eyes open. Hopefully I'll see it in my weekly review frenzy! Oaura (talk) 08:55, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Videyas Hey, noticed you added a youtube link to your story. If you want, I could show you how to add the actual video to the page for easy access. On another note, I updated the signature you put on that story using this template , should you have another story you want to attribute. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:58, February 24, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, it appears SP did the time warp again and beat me to it. Feel free to let us know if you are looking for any help or have any questions about the site. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:17, February 25, 2016 (UTC) Translation If you feel you can improve the wording to make it closer to the Italian version without altering the story in any way, you are free to do so. That being said, any edits found to change the plot or appear detrimental to the story will likely be reverted. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:38, April 18, 2016 (UTC) :The edits mostly look good (changing a word into a contraction doesn't have much impact, but it could be argued that it helps flow.). I really see no issue with leaving the changes made as they fix up some of the clunky wording present in the story. Thanks for smoothing out the translation a bit. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:42, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Re: Plagiarism That seems to be a pretty cut and dry case of someone not citing anything. I deleted the story/article and will look into their other contributions. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 06:58, April 24, 2016 (UTC) :No problem. Turned up a few more instances of other stories, but they can be traced back to 4chan's /x/ board which were mainly anonymous so I'll just correct the other stories to reflect that. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 07:13, April 24, 2016 (UTC) Re: Editing If you can tell what they're saying via context clues, you can try to amend the sentence. I would message the original author (by checking the page's history, it was posted by King Irving) or leave a comment writing what you corrected just to be safe so if they're around they can view the changes and see if it jives with what they intended. Thanks for checking, as editing a story can sometimes cause conflict. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:19, April 28, 2016 (UTC) :I tried to fix it up as best I could without changing much in the way of the story and messaged them bringing the matter to their attention. I guess I'll just be waiting until they respond with shivers of anticip- EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:52, April 28, 2016 (UTC) ...pation! I removed the coding and corrected the issues best I could. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:38, April 30, 2016 (UTC) :Was the wait satisfactory in comparison to the preparation? EmpyrealInvective (talk) ::You're lucky. I intended to wait five years before responding. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:56, April 30, 2016 (UTC) :::He'd likely launch into a full song about it... over the hidden corpse of Meatloaf. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 05:03, April 30, 2016 (UTC) Gah! Sad truth is, the first time I saw the movie fully (without censors) was in the Peace Corps off a bootleg DVD seller. (He sold the DVD as 'pornographia' in Spanish if that tells you anything. Note: I didn't buy it because that reason, although Tim Curry is damn sexy.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 05:13, April 30, 2016 (UTC) You're lucky. He's lucky. I'm lucky! WE'RE ALL LUCKY! I'll try to set aside some time this week, unfortunately, I'm working on a bit of a blog about editing so it may take a bit of time. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:29, May 3, 2016 (UTC) :Watch out for those time warps, they're everywhere. I heard from one reputable source that there are even a few so well-hidden that it's just a jump to the left. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:45, May 3, 2016 (UTC) ::Well played. Wish I still had my copy for reference. I ended up giving away all my movies during my despidida. Just think, somewhere in Nicaragua there's a very confused boy rocking out to the movie in a small rural village. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:53, May 3, 2016 (UTC) :::Sorry about that. Despidida = goodbyes/going away party. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:10, May 3, 2016 (UTC) If you can do that without cutting off the image or changing the size proportions (blowing it up or shrinking it down to nothing), then feel free. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 06:20, May 6, 2016 (UTC) :As long as you don't alter the photo (other than cutting out the borders) or blow it up/shrink it down to unreadable dimensions I really see no issue. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 06:41, May 6, 2016 (UTC) ::Feel free to remove that link and line as it was likely a leftover from a titling issue. As it links to the page itself, there's no real need for it other that making some sort of internet ouroboros or constantly going to that page and following that link back to the same page. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:30, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Hola, Mr. Curry Just wanted to say thanks for offering to help Vengur with their writing and for all the help you've been giving people in the workshop. I know it can often be thankless work, but we notice and appreciate it. Have a good one. Jay Ten (talk) 22:18, May 16, 2016 (UTC) :Ha, I'm not sure if Curry-quality is even attainable for us mere mortals. But don't worry about that, man. I miss stuff all the time. I hit Vengur's story harder than I normally do because I wasn't in the greatest mood, and, in hindsight, I obviously took the tone of his message the wrong way. You give plenty of good advice, so don't worry about missing things from time to time: it happens to all of us. Have a good one. :Jay Ten (talk) 15:11, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Thank you still. No hard feelings. I'm actually surprised you think what happened actually warranted an apology. You were very helpful in pointing out the grammatical mistakes in the story and I really have to thank you many times for that. English isn't my first language so I run into problems like these more often than I wish to. So even thought you might not be satisfied with your review, you still helped me greatly in developing my writing abilities. Vengur (talk) 03:51, May 18, 2016 (UTC) :Corrected the M4R section misspelling. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 05:22, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Re: Plagiarism The 2008 source really doesn't cite the original author and since stories accepted on creepypasta.com are posted by a few people who ok them, I don't know if we would be able to track down the original author. I'd just leave it as is as trying to attribute it to someone could cause issues if we mis-identify the OP. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:58, May 25, 2016 (UTC) Rocky Horror Prequel? Hey Frank, have you ever thought of doing a creepypasta prequel to your movie? Hello, Was Stay Shunned your first CP? I am surprised to only see two works from you. You are very talented and have a wonderful writing style. I have put that particular story on my to do list for narrations. Its just a small youtube channel, but I have fun doing it and like a bit of theatrics in my videos. Check it out. I am anxious to add Stay Shunned to the channel. https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCLq38RDTZ7zFKOv-oIfjjRw KillaHawke1 (talk) 05:04, May 31, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for the feedback on the "Black Water Painting". I'll have to take another look at it and see what I can do. This really helps, so I appreciate it. Gabemcceldry (talk) 03:55, June 1, 2016 (UTC)